Tears of a Princess
by Ms.Wolfwood
Summary: An alternate ending. What would happen if the antidote did not reach Van Helsing in time?
1. Deliver Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing. Darn!!!  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt writing a movie fiction. I mostly write anime fics, but I thought it was time to expand my horizons. This idea was actually one that I got the first time I saw Van Helsing. For all the Van Helsing aka Hugh Jackman fans out there, I am certain that this fiction will not be your favorite. With all that said, I hope you all enjoy it anyway. One other thing, if you have not seen the movie, then it would not be advisable to read this fiction.  
  
Tears of a Princess  
  
With the antidote in her hand, Anna ran up the stairs to the tower where she knew that Van Helsing was engaged in battle with Dracula. He had become a werewolf after getting bitten by her brother Velkan. Was it fate that allowed Van Helsing to become a wolf, or was it destiny? Was he meant to kill Dracula all along? Her mind rambled with these questions. Right now there was no time to think. She had to get the antidote to Van Helsing before the stroke of midnight or else he would remain a werewolf forever. There was no way Anna was going to let that happen to the man that she had grown to love. Anna knew that she had to save him, no matter what. As she burst into the room, she saw the wolf looming over the remains of Dracula. He had done it! She rejoiced silently because now her family could continue their immortal journey. However, there was one task that still needed to be completed.  
"Twelve!" Anna yelled as she ran towards the wolf with the syringe poised to strike. All of a sudden the werewolf turned and swiped her once with his massive paw. She flew through the air and crashed onto the sofa with a loud thud. After regaining her senses, she found that she did not have the syringe in her hand. She looked down and saw the syringe was broken and its contents oozing out onto the floor. She looked and noticed the werewolf was busy making work of the remainders of the machines that had been used to bring Dracula's children to life. As Anna sat up from the couch she heard a familiar voice.  
"Van Helsing, Anna." The voice called as it grew louder. Carl rushed through the door, the silver stake in his hand. Anna wasn't the only one who noticed that Carl was in the room.  
"Anna, where's Van Helsing?" Carl asked. No sooner did he say that then the werewolf sent him flying through the air. He landed near Anna and she rushed to help Carl.  
"I thought the antidote would have taken affect by now." Carl said as he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at Anna who was staring at the werewolf. He was busy sharpening his claws getting ready for the kill. Something was definitely wrong. Van Helsing was not transforming back into his human form. Anna had plenty of time to get the antidote to Van Helsing, so then why was he still in his werewolf form? Carl was just about to ask Anna that question, when he turned and saw the broken syringe.  
"Anna, we have to before he kills us." Carl said as he looked at the silver stake in his hand.  
"Carl, I can't. I cannot kill Van Helsing." Anna said trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.  
"Anna, do you remember what Van Helsing told us before we went to find the antidote. He did not want to be stuck in this form because he knew that he would not be able to control his killer instincts and he would probably end up killing someone that he loves. I know he will understand why we have to do this." Carl replied. Deep down in her heart, she knew it was the right thing to do, but she could not find the strength to destroy the last thing in her life that she loved so much.  
"Anna we must do it now!" Carl exclaimed.  
"Carl, please give me the stake. If one of us has to kill Van Helsing, let the person he loves be the one to do it." Anna stated as a tear slipped quietly from her eye. Carl realized than Anna was in love with Van Helsing and that Van Helsing was in love with Anna. She then took the stake from Carl's hand and held it in her own. Anna gazed at Van Helsing one final time before she ran to the werewolf; the stake aimed directly at his heart.

---Please let me know if you would like me to put up a second chapter. Please be kind in your reviews, considering this is my first movie fic that I have written. Thanks.


	2. Freedom

Author's Note: Sorry that it took me so long to write the conclusion to this story, but I had a bit of writer's block. Hopefully, everyone will enjoy the ending of the story. I thank everyone for their reviews. I know the thing where the werewolf was destroying the machines was kind of dumb, now that I had a chance to review it. Well that's why they call it fiction. I think the idea that I behind this whole thing was that even in his werewolf form, Van Helsing was able to sense something about Carl and Anna that caused him to delay in killing them. Even though I know that is not possible, I should have explained it better in the first chapter. Sorry for the confusion! Thanks once again for the reviews and my sincere apology for the delay of the conclusion.--Ms. Wolfwood  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Van Helsing. Darn shame though!!  
  
Tears of a Princess: Chapter 2  
  
As Anna continued to run towards the werewolf, he turned and looked at her. His fangs and claws were drawn. However, she did not back down. Anna knew what she had to do in order to free Van Helsing of the werewolf's curse. Just when it seemed that the werewolf was going to attack her once again, Carl created a distraction which caused him to look away from Anna. With one mighty thrust, she stabbed the werewolf in the back. The wolf gave a howl in pain as he turned to face her. Clearly the steak had gone through her beloved's heart for she could see the tip of the stake protruding through his chest. She had freed Van Helsing, but at what cost? For Anna, the cost was unbearable. She watched as the werewolf stumbled on his feet before finally collapsing. As Anna and Carl approached him, the werewolf began its final transformation. Before they both knew it, Van Helsing was lying on the ground, his entire chest drenched in blood and sweat. Carl couldn't bear to look at Van Helsing in this state. He turned away from him, leaving Anna alone to gaze at her love one last time. She knelt down besides Van Helsing; the tears forming in her eyes. She stoked his sweat soaked hair as he turned and looked at her. Anna saw there was no anger in his eyes. She thought he would hate her after what she had done to him, but she only saw love beaming from his dark eyes.  
"Anna." Van Helsing called to her weakly. His voice was barely louder than a whisper.  
"Oh dear God, what have I done to you?" Anna said holding back her tears.  
"You have done...done only what I have asked you to do." Van Helsing replied as he struggled for breath. He reached for Anna and found the warmth of her cheek. He could feel the tears that already stained her face.  
"Forgive me Anna." Van Helsing said as he wiped away a tear escaping from her bloodshot eyes. He had asked her to forgive him. It was the last thing Velkan asked of her before he died. And now Van Helsing was asking for that same forgiveness. But she couldn't understand why he was asking her to forgive him. He had nothing to be sorry for.  
"Why would you ask..." Anna began.  
"After this you...you will be alone in this world. There...there will be no one left to protect you or...or to say that they...they love you." Van Helsing interrupted. Hearing those words left Anna speechless. He actually was in love with her. She had never once thought about love because the family affairs had always been there to preoccupy her. However, she no longer had to worry about saving her family because Dracula had been vanquished. Anna had always sensed a deep longing in Van Helsing's heart like there was a part of him missing. His life seemed so incomplete seeing as how he had no memories of his past life or even of a family. Anna realized now that she had always loved him. The kiss they shared before he left to fight Dracula confirmed his love for her and her for him. She couldn't believe how long she kept trying to deny her heart and what it was telling her. Suddenly she felt the hand that had been stroking her cheek go limp. No, he couldn't die now! Not before she told him that she loved him. Anna looked at him; his eyes wide open and cast upward to the sky.  
"Gabriel." Anna called. It was the first time she ever called him by his first name. There was no movement. She touched his bare chest and Anna found that she could no longer feel his heartbeat. Anna knew that he was gone and it was her fault that it was so. She took one of her hands and slowly closed his eyes; the tears once again forming in her eyes.  
"I always will love you Gabriel Van Helsing." Anna said before she crumpled beside his lifeless form and wept.


End file.
